Vento no Litoral
by TatayaBlack
Summary: SongFic! Gina visita o litoral onde eles sonharam viver, e relembra sua história de amor.


**Autora: **Tataya

**Beta: **Lali Porter

**Gênero: **Song Fic

**Música: **Vento no Litoral - Legião Urbana

**N/A: **Os textos em itálico são as lembranças de Gina.

**N/A(extra):** Axu q dessa vez tah tudo certinhu com a song! Desculpem-me pelo erro, mas eu ainda estou aprendendo a lhe dar com o FF.Vlw

Vento no Litoral

Ainda faltava um pouco para o pôr do sol; o dia estava lindo, o céu azul, limpo, sem rastro de nuvem.

Ela caminhava tranqüilamente, alheia até mesmo a beleza do dia, porém era impossível não perceber a areia que afundava sob seus pés. Gina gostava dessa sensação, era gostoso caminhar descalça pela praia em um fim de tarde. Era bom sentir o cheiro de mar, o vento com marisia tocando sua pele e brincando com seus cabelos.

Gina se lembrava dele. De como era bom sentir seu cheiro, sentir seu toque, seu beijo... Lembrava de quando percebeu que isso seria como combustível para sua alma.

_ Gina estava distraída nos corredores do castelo. Ela pensava sobre a besteira que estava fazendo, arriscando tudo por uma diversão. Não podia confiar em um Malfoy, o relacionamento deles jamais sairia daquilo, um se divertia com o outro. Não era sempre que se viam, nem se quer se olhavam direito quando não estavam sozinhos. Ele não gostava dela, já ela... Ela queria tanto poder vê-lo a toda hora. Ela queria ele ali agora. Era nisso que Gina pensava enquanto andava.  
De repente ela sentiu duas mãos a puxando para uma sala, quando olhou para cima, percebeu aqueles olhos cinzas e se sentiu menos apavorada. Não segura, apenas menos apavorada. _

_- O que foi Draco? _

_Ele a segurou pela cintura, a trouxe mais para perto de si e colou seus lábios nos dela. Ele beijava como se não a visse a séculos. Como se sua vida dependesse disso. _

_- O que foi isso Draco? - disse Gina assim que conseguiu um pouco de fôlego. _

_- Bom, na minha terra chamam isso de beijo. _

_- Mas precisa ser assim? Por que você não me mandou um coruja marcando um encontro? _

_- Não daria tempo. - ela disse se reaproximando dela. - eu precisava te ver agora. _

_- Não faz isso comigo Draco. Não me oferece o que não quer dar. _

_- Como assim? _

_- Não me faz entender que você me quer tanto quanto te quero, se no final das contas você vai me deixar sozinha. _

_- Ei, vem cá. - ele a puxou pela cintura e colou seus corpos. - Você esta sozinha agora? - ela balançou negativamente a cabeça. - Eu não te faria triste. Jamais. _

**De tarde eu quero descansar, chegar até a praia e ver  
Se o vento ainda está forte  
E vai ser bom subir nas pedras  
Sei que faço isso para esquecer  
Eu deixo a onda me acertar  
E o vento vai levando tudo embora**

As ondas do mar batiam forte na água. As gaivotas levantavam vôo mais adiante, nas pedras. Era possível sentir a vida ali naquele lugar. Ela fechou lentamente os olhos e abriu os braços, deixando que o vento a abraçasse.

Um abraço. Agora era disso que ela precisava. Gina queria senti-lo ali, pois ele prometeu estar sempre com ela. Mas onde ele estava? Não estava ali. Uma lágrima teimava em rolar naqueles olhos castanhos, ainda fechados. Uma lágrima, entre tantas que ela já havia derramado. Mais uma lágrima.

_Gina estava deitada no chão de uma sala abandonada do quinto andar do castelo. O luar que entrava pela janela era a única fonte de luz do local. Draco estava deitado ao seu lado com as mãos cruzadas sobre a barriga e de olhos fechados. Ela podia ouvir a respiração calma e lenta dele enquanto observava a lua._

_- Draco, o que faremos amanhã a noite? - perguntou ela quebrando o silêncio. _

_- O que fazemos todas as noites. - ele respondeu ainda na mesma posição. _

_Ele abriu lentamente os olhos e se virou de modo que pudesse ver o rosto de Gina que ainda observava a lua. Ela mexeu a face e olhou nos olhos do namorado, enquanto Draco tocava gentilmente os rubros cabelos de Gina, e continuava a falar. _

_- Vamos voltar aqui e nos amarmos. _

_- Por quanto tempo? - ela parecia um pouco triste. _

_- Como assim? _

_- Por quanto tempo ficaremos juntos? _

_- Para sempre Gina. Vou ficar com você até que eu morra. - no rosto dela apareceu um sorriso. _

_- Então ainda vamos ficar juntos por muito tempo. _

_- Se eu pudesse ficar assim, - ele a abraçou, e ela aconchegou a cabeça no peito dele. - com você ao meu lado, eu poderia morrer amanhã, que morreria feliz. _

_- Não, Draco! - ela se mexeu e olhou de novo nos olhos do namorado. - Eu ficaria sozinha. Se você morresse você me deixaria sozinha. _

_- Gina me escute. Eu nunca vou te deixar sozinha. Isso é uma promessa. Eu te amo._

**Agora está tão longe  
Vê, a linha do horizonte me distrai:  
Dos nossos planos é que tenho mais saudade,  
Quando olhávamos juntos na mesma direção **

Aonde está você agora  
Além de aqui dentro de mim?Ao abrir os olhos se deparou com o azul do mar. Azul. A cor dos olhos que ela esperava encontrar. O que ela havia feito de errado para que a vida lhe tirasse seu grande amor?

Todos os anos ela ia aquela praia. Eles tinham combinado conhece-la juntos. Mas o destino não os permitiu. Mesmo assim ela visitava aquele litoral. Ano após ano.

_Draco entrou na sala, Gina estava sentada em uma poltrona que ela mesma conjurara perto da janela. Ela estava absorta em seus pensamentos. Draco reparou em como ela ficava linda quando estava distraída. Gina nem percebeu quando Draco se sentou no braço da poltrona, só quando ele colocou a mão levemente sobre o seu ombro que ela reparou sua presença e lhe abriu um bonito sorriso.  
_  
_- O que você acha da França, especificamente o Sul da França? _

_- Não sei. Nunca estive lá. _

_- Eu acho que você vai adorar. Tem um litoral muito bonito. É lá que eu quero que a gente vá morar depois do casamento. _

_- Casamento! Quem vai casar? - perguntou ela, fazendo cara de desentendida. _

_- Nós. - ele pegou uma pequena caixa de veludo preto e abriu, mostrando para ela um anel de noivado em prata e ouro branco. Ao redor do círculo interior do anel estava escrito: "estarei sempre_ _contigo". _

**Agimos certo sem querer  
Foi só o tempo que errou  
Vai ser difícil sem você  
Porque você está comigo o tempo todo**

Planos. Tantos planos fizeram juntos. E ali estava Gina, caminhando pela areia fofa, sentindo o sol banhar sua pele. Ela levantou a mão direita e olhou, lá estava ele, o anel, o anel que nunca havia saído daquele dedo.

Eles iam morar ali. Naquela cidade. Juntos. Porque esse era o plano. Mas a vida mudou de idéia. Lá estava ela, naquele momento, o vento ficou frio. E ela se sentiu sozinha, do jeito que ele prometeu que jamais a deixaria

_As vezes eu acho que a gente parece dois ratinhos, - Draco olhou para ela e fez uma cara de quem não estava entendendo. - dois pequenos ratinhos presos em uma gaiola, e com nossas minúsculas patas queremos abraçar o mundo.  
- Se eu fosse um ratinho não me importaria em passar a vida inteira em uma gaiola, desde que você estivesse comigo. - com isso, ele fez com que ela risse. _

Não é nossa natureza ficarmos presos. Nascemos para sermos livres! Mas com você, qualquer lugar é bom para mim. Se estivermos juntos...

Estaremos sempre juntos.

**Quando vejo o mar  
Existe algo que diz:  
- A vida continua e se entregar é uma bobagem**

Gina se sentou na beira do mar, sem se importar com as ondas que vinham e molhavam sua roupa. Ela apenas observava o horizonte, como se quisesse descobrir onde seria o infinito. Talvez lá, no infinito, ela pudesse encontrar de novo o seu grande amor. Talvez, se fechasse os olhos e se concentrasse, o mar poderia trazer de volta aquele sorriso que ela tanto ansiava rever. Mas infelizmente, existem coisas que não voltam jamais...

_Era o baile de formatura de Gina. Ela estava linda com um vestido branco longo de tecido fino, e na cabeça usava uma tiara dourada. Draco a esperava na entrada do Salão Principal, ele havia voltado a Hogwarts para acompanhar a noiva na formatura. Quando ele a viu vindo em sua direção a comparou a um anjo. Um lindo anjo ruivo.  
__ Ela passou a noite toda sorrindo, aquele era até então o dia mais importante de sua vida. Lembrava-se da última vez que tinha visto Draco, fazia tempo, cerca de dois meses, estava com saudade. Mas era só olhar nos olhos dele que tudo se esvaia, Gina sabia que o que ela precisava na vida era ver aqueles olhos que ficavam puramente azuis apenas quando olhavam para ela. _

_O mundo mágico estava em paz, Voldemort havia sido derrotado, todos estavam felizes de novo. Mas mesmo assim, Draco queria ir para a França, ele tinha o pressentimento que as coisas não estavam tão bem assim. E ele estava certo. _

_Depois da entrega dos certificados de conclusão de curso mágico, chegara a hora da valsa dos formandos e seus acompanhantes. Draco e Gina se aproximaram da pista de dança. _

_- Uma vez você me disse era um péssimo dançarino. _

_- E sou, isso é para você ver o que sou capaz de fazer para te ver feliz! _

_Durante a valsa uma confusão se estendeu. Homens encapuzados invadiram o salão de Hogwarts. Demorou alguns segundos para que todos os presentes entendessem o que estava ocorrendo. Eram ex-comensais que tentavam de alguma forma vingar a destruição do Lord das Trevas. A reação de Draco foi imediata: pegou Gina pelo braço e levou-a até uma mesa, fazendo-a se esconder embaixo. _

_- Gina, fique aqui. _

_- Não Draco, eu quero lutar. _

_- Faça o que eu estou dizendo. Não teime comigo pelo menos uma vez na vida. _

_- Tudo bem, mas fique aqui comigo. _

_- Eu não posso Gina, tenho que ajudar Dumbledore. _

_- Por favor Draco. Não me deixe sozinha. _

_- Eu nunca deixarei meu amor. Nós estaremos sempre juntos. _

_- Fica. _

_- Eu vou voltar._

**Já que você não está aqui,  
O que posso fazer é cuidar de mim  
Quero ser feliz ao menos  
Lembra que o plano era ficarmos bem?**

Ele não voltou.

Gina levantou da beira do mar, e foi andando em direção a areia seca. Lentamente caminhou até chegar a um rochedo, onde um menino loiro de uns seis anos veio correndo em sua direção.

Mãe! Vamos ver os peixinhos!

Você ainda não os viu meu amor?

Vi. Mas vamos ver nós dois juntos.

Tudo bem querido, vamos ver os peixinhos.

Draco não voltou, mas todos os dias ela podia ver os olhos de seu amor. Ele deixou um presente para ela. Gina não podia se sentir sozinha pois Draco havia dado um pedaço de sua vida para ela. Gina viu seu amor renascer quando deu a luz ao seu filho. O amor que ela sentia por Draco se transformou e solidificou no amor que ela dava ao seu filho. Essa seria a última vez que Gina visitaria aquela praia no Sul da França. Agora ela ia cuidar dela, e tentar ser feliz.

**- Ei, olha só o que eu achei: cavalos-marinhos  
Sei que faço isso para esquecer  
Eu deixo a onda me acertar  
E o vento vai levando tudo embora  
**

Fim

  
**N/A: **Triste essa song neh? Jah reparou que parece que eu tenho um certo apresso por histórias tristes? Mas também não tinha como dar um final feliz p/ Vento no Litoral... a música já é tristinha 

Gente, agora eu tenho uma Beta, a Lali. Fofíssima ela. Nós só temos problemas quando se trata dos parágrafos (benditos parágrafos!)

E sim Chris, uma das cenas foi inspirada no Pink e o Cérebro. "o q faremos amanhã a noite Cérebro? O que fazemos todas as noites Pink. E o q fazemos todas as noites? Tentar dominar o MUNDOOOOO!". É que eu quis dar uma descontraída. Já que eu matei o Draquinhu...

Bem pessoas (ou pessoa o q é mais provável), que tal um pekeno comentário? Nem que seja p/ dizer o quanto eu sou deprê. É que eu não sou muito boa p/ finais felizes... mas eu me esforço.

Bjinhus

Tataya Black :P!

Xau xau


End file.
